fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pułapka
14 odcinek serii Niebieskowłosa tajemnica Opis Scarlett poraz kolejny udawadnia nam, że nie posiada litości. Nasi bohaterowie wpadają w płuapkę, przez co Hermiona może przypłacić życiem... Bohaterowie *Hermiona Vitaris, *Fineasz Flynn, *Ferb Fletcher, *Buford Van Stomm, *Fretka Flynn, *Irving Du Bois, *Sophie Adventure, *Baljeet Tjinder, *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Loren *Scarlett Fabuła Loren prowagdziła całą grupę w kierunku celu. Martwiłą ją jedynie to, że wszystko idzie zbyt łatwo. Nigdzie nie było widać strażników, ani nawet kamer. Wyglądało jej to na spisek, jednak starała się być nieugięta i szła dalej;”Może to tylko nieuwaga Scarlett” myślała, jednak szybko przypominała sobie, że ta kobieta jest zbyt doświadczona w roli tyranki, aby przeoczyć tego typu sprawy. Zielonowłosa prawie położyła swą dłoń na klamce, aż coś ją zatrzymało, była to jej własna psychika. Reszta przyglądała się jej z uwagą. Dziewczyna zaczęła kojarzyć fakty. Dzieci wcale nie było w obozach śmierci, zostały one już sprzedane rodzinom z Calisto, bądź mieszkańcom innych układów -Loren, wszystko dobrze?-zaniepokoił się Buford Wojowniczka szybko oprzytomniała. Jak najszybciej zabrała dłoń z klamki -To płapka!-wykrzyknęła do przyjaciół-odwrót, teraz! Było już jednak za późno. Z pokoju, który chciała ona otworzyć, wybiegła cała grupa żołnieży z wrogiego odzdziału. Całemu zdarzeniu przyglądała się przez swój ekran dyktatorka, zadowolona z tego, że jej plan powodzi się. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na strzały, wszystkie strony zaczęły strzelać w siebie pociskami. Dla Loren priorytetem było jedno-Buford. Wiedziała, że chłopak nie potrafi obsługiwać się bronią palną, więc przez cały czas osłaniała go swoim ciałem. Ten objął ją z całej siły, mając nadzieję, że to wszystko zaraz się skończy. Wiele z mężczyzn zginęło z jej ręki w tym momencie. -Co tu się dzieje?!-krzyczała Sophie chowając się za przyjaciółką, która ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, świetnie obsługiwała się bronią -Coś jest nie tak!-odpowiedziała równie głośno niebieskowłosa-są zbyt łagodni! Vitorówna czuła, że coś jest nie tak, miała wrażenie, że ci ludzie nie mają na celu zabić ich, a jedynie odwrócić uwagę. Żadnego z jej przyjaciół nie dosięgnął pocisk, co oznacza, że w bliskim czasie może zdarzyć się coś gorszego niż śmierć i miała rację. Nikt nawet nie zauważył jak ktoś, lub coś pociągnęło ją w swoją stronę, a ona nagle zniknęła. Gdy tylko to się stało wrogie oddziały natychmiast wycofały się zostawiając głównych bohaterów z niepewnością -My żyjemy?-zapytała z niepokojem Fretka -Niestety tak-odpowiedziała Loren -Jak to „niestety”? -Nie widzicie co się właśnie stało?!-mówiąc to Loren popatrzyła na wszystkich z wyżutem-nie mamy nawet zadrapania, coś jest nie tak! -Najważniejsze, że wszyscy są cali-stwierdził Baljeet, który podnosił się z ziemi i otrzepywał z siebie kurz. Sophie rozajrzała się nerwowo i zauważyła przerażający fakt -A gdzie jest Holly?-zapytała przerażona, łapiąc równocześnie Irvinga za rękę Loren z uwagą rozejrzała się, a następnie spojrzała na blondynkę. -Jak widać mamy jednak jakiegoś poległego-odpowiedziała z obojętnością-zdarza się -Gdzie ona jest?!-zapytał przerażony Fineasz. Wszyscy patrzeli na innych z niepokojem. Najbardziej denerwowali się z pewnością Fineasz, Ferb i Sophie. Dla Loren nie było to jednak nic nowego, dla niej śmierć była częścią dnia, nic nie było w stanie jej złamać, tak więc odejście dziewczyny, którą ledwo znała nie była dla niej czymś przerażającym. -Flynn, widzisz tu jej martwe ciało?-popatrzyła na niego z wyższością, ten bał się spojrzeć jej w oczy, budziła w nim ogromny strach-jeżeli nie, to znaczy, że żyje. Ludzie Scarlett zazwyczaj nie biorą sobie tego typu pamiątek z walki. -Żyje?-zapytał zdenerwowany Fletcher -Raczej tak. Jakbym miała obstawiać, to pewnie jest już w drodze na Kan Siasivid-po tych słowach wszyscy popatrzeli na nią z niepewnością, nie mieli pojęcia o czym dziewczyna mówiła-Kan Siasivid, to czwarta planeta mojego układu słonecznego, Scarlett ma tam jedną ze swoich siedzib i tam właśnie torturuje tych, którzy najbardziej jej podpadli. -A w czym ona miała by jej podbaść?-zapytała ze łzami w oczach Adventórówna -Nie wiem, zależy skąd jest. -Z Ziemi-odpowiedział Baljeet -Ty serio w to wierzysz?-zapytała kosmitka z szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach jednocześnie czyszcząc swoją broń-nie z takimi włosami. Wszyscy popatrzeli na nią z niewiedzą, co zaczęło ją już powoli irytować -Ziemianki nie mają niebieskich włosów, no chyba że się przefarbują. Jak możecie nie wiedzieć? Zresztą nieważne, miałam was odwieść na Ziemię. Idziemy! Dziewczyna już kierowała się do wyjścia, aż Fineasz nie złapał ją za nadgarstek, po czym ta jak najszybciej wyrwała swoją dłoń z jego uścisku -Czego jeszcze chcesz?-zapytała z wyrzutem -Pomożesz nam ją odnaleść?-zapytał z nadzieją rudowłosy -Chyba śnisz. Nie jestem samobójcą, w życiu nie polecę na tę planetę. -A co będzie z Holly? -A co mnie to? W tym samym czasie Hermiona ocknęła się, a przed sobą ujrzała trzy postacie-dwóch mężczyzn i kobietę. Szybko też zauważyła, że przywiązana jest do jakiegoś ogromnego słupa. Próbowała się wyrwać, jednak było to niemożliwe. -Miło, że się ocknęłaś-powiedziała Scarlett patrząc na nią z wyższością-nie przepadam za rozmową z trupami, jednak często niestety zmuszona jestem to robić. Hermiona była przerażona. Nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje, ani kim są ci ludzie. -Kim i skąd jesteś?-zapytała rudowłosa. Vitorówna spojrzała na kobietę ze łzami w oczach, nie wiedząc co robić. -Nie lubię gdy mnie ktoś ignoruje-mówiąc to wyciągnęła z kieszeni nóż lekko zabrudzony krwią-nie każ mi tego używać, nie mam dziś ochoty na kolejny mord. -H.Holly-wyjąkała-Jestem Holly Future i pochodzę z Ziemi -Nie kłam kretynko!-mówiąc to przejechała lekko nożem po policzku dziewczyny powodując ranę-Nie jestem przecież ślepa! Z jakiego rodu jesteś? -Nie mam pojęcia o czym pani mówi-odpowiedziała przez łzy. Scarlett uniosła nóż w górę z zamiarem zabicia jej. W ostatniej chwili powsztrzymała się jednak -Może zmienię metody-mówiąc to schowała broń do kieszeni-powiedz mi kim jesteś i skąd pochodzisz, a twoi przyjaciele nie ucierpią. Hermiona popatrzyła na nią z niepewnością, a ta kontynuowała -Chyba nie myślisz, że będę miała jakieś skrupuły. Mów, a przeżyją. -Jestem-tu Hermiona zatrzymała się na moment, po czym mówiła dalej-Jestem Hermiona Vitaris, z Belluma. Galaktyka 4015. -Vitaris powiadasz?-Scarlett przykucnęła przed nią z wrednym uśmiechem na ustach-córka Ariandy i przyszła żona Avandora? Hermiona pokiwała głową po czym Scarllet po raz kolejny szybkim ruchem wyjęła nóż, z kieszeni, jednak podała to mężczyźnie stojącym obok. -Zabij ją. W tym samym czasie Fineasz w dalszym ciągu próbował przekonać Loren -To nasza przyjaciółka. -Znajdziesz sobie nowych. Słuchajcie, szybka decyzja;wracacie na Ziemię, czy szukacie tej pseudo Ziemianki? Fineasz popatrzył na swoich przyjaciół, a wyraz ich twarzy mówił jedno. Flynn wiedział już co robić. -Szukamy Holly [[Kategoria:Odcinki]